In recent years, wireless sensor nodes have become a high-profile technology. Sensor nodes are expected to be utilized in various fields such as smart houses and plant factories because of their wireless feature.
As such a wireless sensor, there is an associated sensor controller (refer to Patent Document 1, for example). The sensor controller disclosed in Patent Document 1 realizes power saving in terminal group units.
Also, there is a related sensor system (refer to Patent Document 2, for example). In the sensor system described in Patent Document 2, when one sensor detects an abnormality, environmental changes in other sensors can also be measured in detail. A measurement communicator with power generation which includes a power generator, a power storage, and a communicator, and performs control of changing a communication interval according to the amount of power generation is also known (see Patent Document 3, for example).
Also, in recent years, there has been a demand for shortening communication intervals and transmitting a measured value when environmental changes occur in wireless sensor nodes.